


send nudes

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Sexual Content, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mickey's heart skipped a beat when he realised he had sent a picture of his ass to the wrong person.Original work by user mikhailo.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey's heart skipped a beat when he realised he had sent a picture of his ass to the wrong person.

It was late, he was a little drunk and snapchatting his boyfriend got very dirty very fast as if that was something fucking new.

This hasn't happened in a long time; usually Mickey was careful on who he sent his pictures to, but sometimes shit happens. He pretty much accepts anyone's request so more than half of his _friend_  list were complete strangers.

His sister Mandy, instagram blogger extraordinaire, was to blame.

Long story short, she posted these bomb ass aesthetic photos of him, her followers kept asking about who he was and if he was on social media and that somehow ended up with him getting a Snapchat.

_"You don't have to worry about it being online forever; it disappears as soon asー"_

Yes, he knew what a fucking Snapchat was, he didn't live that far down under a rock.

Anyway, he got one and now he was addicted, having a Snapchat score over a hundred thousand and over five thousand _friends_ ever since making the damn thing over a year or so ago.

It kept him busy when he wasn't working or studying (although he did use it when he was preoccupied with both) and he had gotten a lot of nice nudes and great sex since no one could really catfish him without him knowing it.

And now he managed to get boyfriends (one at a time, fuck you very much) over this; it was nice to get it on the regular instead of asking for a hook up every other Friday on his story. Whatever, it made him look less needy and desperate despite literally no one thinking that he was.

The guy's name was Harris this time, cute guy, nice dick. And he was rather wholesome despite sporting the whole fratboy sceneー Mickey was pleasantly taken back by this and he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him onー getting the goody two shoes Christian boy all hot and bothered over his ass.

Mickey had a nice assー with the amount of screenshots he gets on his story everytime he gives his audience a sneak peak was alarmingly insane.

Who cares, Mickey was an exhibitionist and rather photogenicー and he knew it. The screenshots did help his ego, but he managed to stay modest unless he was trying to get some.

But since he was dating Harris for the time being, his goods were for his eyes onlyー but now apparently for this other guy's eyes too (by sheer accident).

He never really felt panicky in these situations; it wasn't like the people who added him didn't know what they were getting themselves into. But what did got his anxiety up was the fact that he sent an intimate photo without really any build up to it.

The guy he sent it toー a newly added friendー would most likely be very, very confused. Probably thinks that he sends nudes to all his new friends or some crazy shit like that.

Mickey refreshed his notifications, noticing how his snap was _delivered_. It had been a whole minute since he opened Harris' oneー a close up view of his veiny, uncut dickー but right now, his mind wandered over to the other guy.

 _Ian C._ was his display nameー Mickey stared at it until it said it had been open. He was pretty sure he sent it for ten seconds with a tongue and raindrop emojiー he wasn't a fucking shy prude when it came to private sessions.

And then he got notified that the snap was replayed.

 _Okay, so he's probably going to screenshot it now_ , Mickey mentally thought, chewing his bottom lip. Doesn't matter, it wouldn't be something his audience hasn't seen before.

But _this_ friend didn't.

There was nothing for a solid ten seconds.

Mickey felt somewhat offended.

Huffing out in frustration that he got stressed for a whole two seconds over this, Mickey went back to the other side of his room where the built in wardrobe with sliding mirror doors was. He was already naked, half hard (although now his dick was flagging), and decided to take another pic for Harris.

Once he was satisfied with the angle, he sent it, but not before debating on if he should send it also to Ian.

Fuck it. Why not.

He added Ian to the sender's list.

Humming to himself, he jumped back onto his bed, crawling up it to fetch his beer by the bedside table for a sip. Only the lamps on either side of his bed illuminated his room which made for dark and intimate lighting of his body.

He received a reply from Harris not even moment laterー a video of him slowly jerking his cock. Mickey settled into the sheets, pillows propping his head up as he let out a sweet sigh at the sight.

Feet flat on the bed and his legs bent at the knee, Mickey slid the hand that wasn't holding his phone down his body and towards his hole, making a show of not touching his dick since he knew that's what got Harris' gears going. After filming the ten second video (with light moans for theatricality), he sent it with the caption " _want that dick inside me_ ".

He then saw he got a reply from Ian.

He had typed something out this time.

 **Ian:** aren't you bold?

Mickey's eyebrow rose at the formality of Ian's message. He proceeded to type his reply.

 **Mickey:** the first pic was sent by accident

 **Ian:** and the second pic?

 **Mickey:** on purpose ;)

Mickey received a snap from Harris by then, strangely forgetting that he was borderline cheating on his boyfriend. Whatever; Mickey was still young. He'd chalk this mistake up to youth or some lame excuse like that.

It was another video, this time of him jizzing all over himself. Mickey rolled his eyes, lowkey regretting his videoー he should've just sent another ass pic or something because after Harris came, he was usually out like a light.

Mickey chose to reply with a selfie; tongue licking his upper lip with the caption " _fuck that was so hot_ "ー it was, but his erection flagged completely so it was no use to him now.

Harris typed out a " _goodnight babe_ ", and Mickey smiled to himself tight lipped, an almost grimace, before tossing his phone to the side. It usually was like this whenever they sexted via Snapchat, (luckily it wasn't that way when they got together), but it still didn't mean it didn't suck.

Mickey's been doing this so frequently, he was on the cusp of not being able to get off through ten second snaps.

He finished off the rest of his beer before reaching into his top drawer and retrieving his lube and dildo. Slicking up his fingers, he shoved two fingers inside from underneath, legs spreading widely.

As he languidly prepared himself, his phone went off. With his free hand, he reached over to check the notification.

It was another message from Ian.

Unlocking his phone while he fingered himself, he checked it out.

 **Ian:** are you gonna send another one on purpose or will i have to wait for it to be an accident?

Mickey hummed to himself, amused.

 **Mickey:** i've sent 2, u sent none :(

 **Mickey:** only fair i get to see ur goods

Mickey laid down his phone unlocked besides his head, gyrating his fingers inside his hole. He set himself a good pace, dipping in a third digit.

He was almost caught up in himself that he didn't notice Ian already replied.

 **Ian:** what would you like to see?

 **Mickey:**  ur dick

 **Ian:** straight to the point, huh?

 **Mickey:** my boyfriend left me hanging :(

Mickey wondered if he should've said that. If him being taken was a turn off. It usually wasn't. Mickey was (at least physically) attractive enough for people to overlook that. Fuck, he was flirting with Harris when he was taken by someone else.

But there were the rare exceptions.

He wondered if Ian was one. 

 **Ian:** can't have that now, can we?

Guess not. 

 **Mickey:** u plan on helping me out??? 

Then Ian had sent a pic through the chatting system.

Mickey swallowed thickly as his dick hardened at the confidence. 

The thing about sending photos through chatー it had its pros and cons. 

Pro: there was no time limit so you could stare and analyse the photos sent for as long as you fucking pleased (and Mickey was doing just that). 

Con: it could be a fake picture stolen from the internet which Mickey hoped it wasn't. Because the dick that Ian was (maybe) packing wasn't even fully hard yet but it was still _big and thick_. Mickey was basically salivating at the cock, wanting to feel the stretch of his asshole wrapped around it. 

 **Ian:** depends, does this help?

Mickey had to blink a few times for him to register Ian's message and form a reply. 

 **Mickey:** let me see how big that thing can get 

 **Ian:** i've sent a pic, now you go 

 **Mickey:** i sent u 2

 **Ian:** the first one was by accident so it doesn't count :P 

The fucker had the the nerve to send an emoji as Mickey removed his fingers from his ass, wiping it clean on the sheetsー deciding that he's gonna need two hands to type the shit out of this bitch. 

 **Mickey:** well then accidently send a fuckin video then 

After that, Mickey didn't receive a reply. Rolling his eyes, knowing now that the picture was a fake, he locked his phone and plugged it into the charger, lying it down on the bedside table. 

He fell back into the sheets, unsure now if he felt like masturbating or just going straight to sleep. The bottle of lube and dildo were still on  the bed with him and so he picked up the latter, inspecting it. 

It was an alright size, a little smaller than Harris' dick, but with the fake Ian dick image in his head, he felt like the toy (and his boyfriend) were now inadequate. 

Rolling to one side of his bed, he turned off the lamp before rolling to the other side. But just as he was about to turn off the second lamp, he had a notification from Ian. 

Curious, he picked up his phone, unlocked it and there it wasー a video snap. 

An actual video snap, not something sent through the chatting message. 

An honest to God _video snap._  

Mickey hated how excited he got over this shitー and the prospect of being disappointed over it didn't even cross his mind. 

Mainly because he _wasn't_ disappointed. 

The video was better lit than the photo with the angle perfectly catching Ian stroking his slowly growing dick. 

 _"This good enough for you?"_ Ian's low voice asked, a small chuckle at the end of his sentence. 

The snap ended and Mickey was quick to try and replay it but before he could, Ian had send him a chat message. 

Begrudgingly, he opened it, but his grudge immediately disappeared. 

 **Ian:** here it is again if you didn't get a good look :) 

Ian had sent the _fucking video_ to him and Mickey was on the verge of tears. He watched the video, volume all the way up, fingers shoved inside his ass, never getting over how _big_ Ian was, how his _voice_ fucking soundedー the fact that he was also a redhead with those nice curly pubes around the baseー holy fucking _shit_. 

Mickey never really had a type until now. 

And it was definitely _this_. 

Mickey typed out a reply as fast as he could with only one hand. 

 **Mickey:** ur just packin it down there aren't ya

 **Ian:** i'm a growing boy after all 

 **Mickey:** how fuckn old r u

 **Ian:** 18

 **Mickey:** and fuck ur so big

 **Ian:** thank you :) 

 **Ian:** i'm ian by the way 

 **Mickey:** yeah i got that

 **Mickey:** i know how to read ur display name

 **Ian:** haha, just making sure

 **Mickey:** makin sure what

 **Ian:** just making sure you know what name to call out when i make you cum :P

Mickey felt the air punch out of his fucking lungs the moment he read that. And his cheeks were suddenly hot. Who the fuck did he think he was! Big dick, suddenly his confidence was through the roof. 

The audacity! 

 **Ian:** so, you gonna show me that sweet little ass of yours again or am i gonna have to beg?

 **Mickey:** u seem above beggin

 **Ian:** for your ass? i'd be down :) 

 **Mickey:** then beg 

This was hot. This was so _incredibly_ hot; Mickey's dick started to fill and he hasn't even touched it yet! The fingers in his ass had worked him out nicely so he decided to lube up the dildo and let the toy fill him up. By the time it was seated in him, Ian had sent another video snap.

It started with his dick again in full viewー red,  hard and slick with precome; his hand stroking the shaft languidly. Then the video switched cameras (Ian was sure damn skilled) and Mickey's breath hitched at the sight. 

Ian was fucking gorgeous! 

 _"Pretty please?"_ Ian begged, a shy smile creeping up on his face. In the background, Mickey could hear the _schlick_  sound of Ian working his cock and the light, breathy moans he emmitted. 

Mickey was so wet at this point, the tip of his dick leaking profusely. 

Never has he ever gotten this horny over a snap session, not with Harris, not with _anyone_. 

He went to reply with a video. 

Leaning on his side, he angled the phone so the front camera had a view of his asshole with the dildo shoved deeply inside. Pressing the volume button to start recording, with his other hand in between his legs, he began thrusting the toy in and out of his hole slowly, almost matching the pace Ian was stroking his dick at. 

Before the video ended, he quickly brought the camera up to his face and smiled rather cheekily, licking his lips just before the ten seconds were up. 

Satisfied, he sent it. 

He laughed at how quick Ian was to open it but then his smile disappeared when the _screenshot_ notification popped up. 

 **Mickey:** liked what you saw huh firecrotch

 **Ian:** i did :) 

 **Mickey:** hope your bf wont mind u havin a picture of my ass on ur phone

And Mickey, for some strange reason, felt so damn bitter after sending that. Like he was one to complain though; he had a boyfriend of his own. And it was clear with how fucking hot Ian was, he had one too. 

 **Ian:** it's the most beautiful ass i've seen, i'll tell you that 

Mickey swallowed hard as his neck and ear and whole entire fucking body flushed hotー Ian had actually sent a picture of Mickey's face, tongue poking out with his best bedroom eyes ever. 

 **Ian:** you're beautiful mick 

 **Ian:** your ass is too but

 **Ian:** i think it's your face i'd rather be kissing :)

Mickey's hands trembled as he typed out his reply. Hot, yes. Sexy? Always. But no one has ever called him _beautiful_ before. His mind grew hazy at the dumb, stupid compliment. He didn't want Ian to know his entire foundations shook to the coreー plus Ian neither confirmed or denied he had a boyfriend so...

 **Mickey:** ur so fuckin gay

 **Ian:** hahahahahahaha 

There was a notification that Ian was typing so Mickey decided to wait until it was sent. His heart was pounding in anticipation, unsure of what to expect. 

But then the wifi decided it was the best time to fucking disconnect on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen but it did and so it's here. 
> 
> Mickey and Mandy live with their momー no abusive households in this AU!

Two months.

Mickey suffered two whole fucking months without wifi.

Actually, that was an exaggerationー it was only _two days_ , but those two days might as well have been _two months_.

It was the stupid modem, the thing was acting up as it does whenever the internet bill was late. His mom said she paid it on the due date, but the stupid internet provider didn't process it since it fell on a public holidayー whatever, the point was that it was the provider's fault Mickey was _severely_ cockblocked.

Mandy was being a little bitch, making him work for her hotspot (since he was on the verge of exceeding his phone data allowance for the month and he didn't wanna pay the excess), but what data she _so generously_ offered wasn't worth a damn thing (as in she turned it off after five fucking minutes). And screw public wifiー he didn't wanna seem like the desperate perv he was.

So Mickey was on the fritz for a whole two days, wondering what Ian was probably thinking about him bailing when things got hot and heavy.

Okay, admittedly, he had _slightly_ forgotten about Ian when Harris came over and spent the wifi-less weekend with him, taking out his built up sexual frustrations on his unsuspecting boyfriend. But now that it was a Monday, and the Milkovich household had wifi again, Harris was immediately forgotten like the disposable frat boy he was.

(Mickey felt bad for not feeling bad about thinking of someone else when he was with Harris. Oh fucking well).

The internet didn't reconnect until after Mickey's afternoon class, so as soon as the professor dismissed him, he damn near bolted home like an excited puppy.

"You're pathetic." Mandy said as soon as Mickey entered the apartment, all red faced and puffed out. She was lounging on the couch on her phone, books and papers all spread out before her like she was trying to give their mother the illusion she was studying. _She_ was pathetic.

He flipped her off and went straight into his room, locking the door. Throwing his shoulder bag in some random direction and kicking off his shoes, he flung himself onto the bed, pulling out his phone and connecting to the wifi.

The notifications came flooding in.

He managed to save his snap streaks when Mandy had hotspot him but they were all on the verge of ending soon, so that's the first thing he did, trying his best to ignore Ian and his blue little message notification.

Mickey probably spent a good hour or so continuing streaks, watching other people's stories and replying to conversations until his mother knocked on his door, telling him dinner was almost ready and that he should get changed if he hasn't already (she knows him all too well).

Eventually, he complied, changing out of his day clothes and into a loose shirt and sweats, coming out of his hobbit hole to the smell of ravioli.

Dinner was done and dusted with Mandy telling their mom about how this new bitch Karen was trying to mess with her rep and with Mickey snorting out _what rep?_ That ended up with her saying that if it wasn't for her instagram page, Mickey wouldn't be known to which Mickey simply said _"it was my face that got me where I am, not yours."_

Their mother forcibly put their dinner to an end, sending her kids to their rooms to effectively _fuck off_ while she cleaned up here.

Mickey was nothing but glad for that.

 **Harris:** So I had fun on the weekend

 **Mickey:** oh yeah?

 **Harris:** Yeah Mickey you were so hot riding my dick like that

 **Harris:** Definitely caught me off guard

 _Like this conversation,_ Mickey thought as he shot off mediocre replies to let Harris know he didn't feel like sexting without explicitly saying so. He was paying slight attention to what Harris was typing outー something about work or some shit. It was only then did he remember that he hasn't opened Ian's message yet, and the harsh thumping in his chest returned.

He scrolled down his list to find Ian's unopened message, cheeks heating up like he was talking to his crush.

Haha, no, he doesn't have a crush on Mr. _Ian C._ Whatever the fucking _c_ stood for. Crush? As fucking _if_.

He clicked on the message.

 **Ian:** did i come on too strong?

 **Ian:** sleeping already? :(

 **Ian:** aw, you're no fun

And then there was a video messageー the room, Ian's room, was now dark however Mickey could see Ian's face rather clearly; the screen illuminated it nicely. _"Aren't you a tease, huh?"_ Ian said, chuckling lightly at the end. It was almost like he was right next to Mickey on the same bed. _"Getting me so hard and then leaving me to dry."_ He smiled, burying half his face into the pillows as if he was shy to have said that.

Below that video snap, the one that immediately got Mickey's dick growing in his sweats, was another message.

 **Ian:** goodnight mick, sleep well :)

Mickey's mind throughout the whole two days raced with the possibilities of what Ian's message would be, but none of them ever drew to this conclusion.

Shamelessly, he watched Ian's video message again and again, mulling over what he should reply and what could've been happening had the stupid fucking internet stayed connected.

It wasn't until his desktop computer started ringing, did he realise how fucking creepy he was acting, watching Ian's video like an obsessed fan.

Locking his phone, he walked over to his deskー he was receiving a Skype call from Harris. He answered it, albeit reluctantly.

 _"Hey, babe."_ Harris greeted cheerily.

"Hey." Mickey replied, thankful it wasn't a video callー he really wasn't in the mood to show his face (or see Harris' for that matter).

 _"Just calling in, wanted to hear your voice before break ends."_ He said, causing Mickey to roll his eyes. It was clear he was getting bored with him, but until he had new meat to keep him warm (or Ian), he was gonna let the guy kiss ass.

"I'm just scrolling through snap." Mickey replied, knowing that's what he was going to ask.

Harris laughed, _"Anything new? You manage to save your streaks?"_

Mickey hummed, "Yeah just barely. Most of them are close to a thousand days."

 _"Oh, so proud of you."_ Harris cooed. _"Any new friends?"_

Mickey cocked his head to the side, realising he hasn't gotten any new adds besides Ian's. "Just one. Name's Ian. You know him?"

It was silent on the other line before Harris said, _"Ian... Gallagher?"_

Mickey rose a brow, "Uh, I don't know?"

_"Know what he looks like?"_

"Hmm, red hair, green eyes. Pale skin." _Monster dick_ , he added mentally. Harris scoffed, "What, you know him?" Mickey asked.

 _"Pfft, more than just know him, he was the fucking tool I was dating before you came in and saved me."_ Harris said, his tone changing from sour to sweet when talking about Ian then Mickey.

"He's... your ex?" Mickey asked dumbly and for some reason, he knew Harris was nodding.

 _"And thank God for that."_ Harris said. _"Babe, just delete him. He was a shitty boyfriend so you can tell he'll be an even shittier friend. Anyways, I gotta get going. Talk to you soon. Bye, babe."_ And then the call ended, but Mickey could not give a shit.

He stole Harris from Ian who he was _kinda sorta_ flirting with now.

What the fuck!

This was _not_ a coincidence!

Did Ian add him to get back at him for stealing his boyfriend?

This was shit that happened in the movies, and never did Mickey ever thought he'd fall victim to this predicament!

Unbelievable.

Un- _fucking_ -believable!

And Ian had a screenshot of himー was he going to expose Mickey to Harris that he was flirting with him? But it's been two whole days and everything with Harris was just as it were? Plus, it didn't seem like Ian was hostile or anythingー maybe Ian didn't know Mickey was the one who stole Harris?

Too many fucking questions flooded his head, but neither of them were what would happen if Harris left him over this.

That, he actually didn't care about. _Mr. Disposable_ , he supposed.

What he _did_ care about was what if Ian no longer having interest in himー or what if he never had interest in him at all to begin with! And that he was just playing along with their last conversation as some sort of sick joke to get back at himー the whole _keep your enemies closer_ bullshit.

Oh, this was so stressful; Mickey sighed, flinging himself back into his bed with his phone in his hand, letting himself chalk this whole shit up to coincidence.

It had to be, right?

Right.

He opened up Snapchat and decided to just clear his story notifications, tapping aimlessly through other people's boring ass lives.

And then after that, he started looking at the Snapchat media feed, not really caring about _21 beauty hacks_ or _10 Kardashian weight loss_ stories. He just needed a few minutes of random images to calm his nerves.

Yeah, he was nervous over this. He wasn't exactly sure why this new knowledge mattered so much (or he did and just doesn't want to admit it to himself), and procrastinating on what he should do about this was what he felt like doing.

That is before he received a chat message from Ian.

Oh fuck.

What Mickey would give to have the internet cut off on him right now (since God knows that's the only way he'd avoid looking at Ian's message.

He opened it up.

 **Ian:** leaving me on open, are you ;)

Mickey rolled his eyes at the absurdity of this.

 **Mickey:** someones needy

_Yeah, you, you fucking idiot._

**Ian:** does it get you all hot and bothered?

 **Ian:** you watched my video?

 **Ian:** got me all so hard and horny then you left me :(

 **Mickey:** aw poor u

 **Ian:** yeah :(

 **Ian:** make it up to me?

 **Mickey:** and y would i do that

 **Ian:** well

 **Ian:** you did steal my boyfriend :P

Mickey's breath caught in his throat as he broke into a cold sweat. Fuck. He was so naive to believe this was all a coincidence. He should've trusted his gut!

He went to reply, choosing to just send whatever the fuck his fingers decide to type out when Ian typed a little more faster.

 **Ian:** i don't blame him though

 **Ian:** for letting himself get stolen by you

 **Ian:** you're fucking beautiful

 **Ian:** wish it was me you wanted though :(

Mickey's head grew dizzy with the development of this conversation; he wondered if he should feign ignorance or just admit everything; that he knew what's the go.

Again, deciding with his gut.

 **Mickey:** so u knew

 **Ian:** wasn't supposed to let you know that i knew

 **Mickey:** what changed

 **Ian:** a message from your ex can do wonders :)

 _That fucker, Harris!_ Mickey mentally cursed.

 **Mickey:** what did he say

 **Ian:** "hands off"

 **Ian:** then he sent this

Ian sent a picture of Mickey sleeping; a photo Mickey didn't recognise but knew was recentー Harris probably took it when he came over the weekend.

 **Ian:** i obviously screenshot it to piss him off :)

 **Mickey:** aren't u bold

 **Ian:** haha, what makes you think that

 **Ian:** you're interesting, you know that mick?

 **Ian:** i'm hard just thinking about you

Mickey was flushed again, his ears so red, cheeks so heated; dick tenting in his sweats. There was an angle here, there _had_ to be. He just got that vibe from Ian that there was more to this _not_ coincidence.

 **Mickey:** what do u want

 **Ian:** thought it was obvious?

 **Mickey:** idk anymore

 **Ian:** i want you, mickey

 **Mickey:** spill or i'm blocking u

 **Ian:** :(

 **Ian:** fine

Well, he caved in fastー not that Mickey was complaining.

 **Ian:** i guess i wanted to know who was i worth leaving for

 **Ian:** who i was worth being cheated on for

 **Mickey:** and?

 **Ian:** i don't feel bad

 **Ian:** maybe for harris

 **Ian:** he is dating a cheater

Mickey's jaw dropped. He _knew_ he was a cheater but having it spelled out in front of his face was a whole new kind of smack in the face!

 **Mickey:** so this was ur plan

 **Mickey:** make me fall for u so u can get harris back?

 **Ian:** fall for me?

Oh shit.

 **Ian:** did you fall for me, mickey? :)

 **Mickey:** NO

(He sure was quick to answer that).

 **Ian:** hahaha okay sure

 **Ian:** and i don't wanna get harris *back*

 **Ian:** i wanted to get harris BACK for cheating on me

 **Ian:** so if it's okay with you, i'd like you to send a picture of your ass with your fingers buried deep inside :P

Mickey never removed his sweats off his legs so damn fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey, in the twenty years of his life, had done a lot of things worth being ashamed of. 

Well he  _personally_ wasn't ashamed of the things he's done; rather people  _wanted_ him to feel some sort of shame.

The most remorseful for his action he's ever felt was whenever his mom found out of that said shameless things. He felt bad that she thought his actions reflected on the way she raised himー which was, by the way,  _not true at all_ ; Mickey was just a brat with the pride of a lion. 

Their mother did her best to make sure he and Mandy, the babies of the Milkovich clan, had a  _better_ life than the life they would've had had she stayed with their father, Terryー abusive alcoholic, junkie criminal (the list goes on). And they did. They were happy, healthy and abuse free. 

But whatever, that wasn't the point. 

The point here was that Mickey rarely felt ashamed or embarrassed for the things he's done, but  _this_... 

This was the rare exception. 

Snapchat had done its best to cram in all the features of every other fucking app out there known to man, trying to usurp the others and theoretically become the superior social media platform. And Mickey scarcely used the  _livechat_ option the app had newly provided, but like many things out there in the world, Mickey was all for trying firsts. 

In fact, it was something he was so eagerly desperate to use.

With Ian, of course. 

It wasn't even like, five minutes after Mickey stripped so fast for Ian did he grow impatient with the snap sendingー having to wait for a reply and contemplate replaying messages to bring home the bacon (or in this case, the orgasm), so as soon as Ian suggested using the  _livechat_ option, Mickey grew hot and wet at the thought of seeing Ian  _live._  

 **Mickey:** fuck u waitin for then

 **Ian:** calling you now :) 

Mickey, in a daze of sexual frustration, waiting for Ian's call notification. His heart was beating fast, pulse rising and dick hardening in anticipationー it wasn't even a minute until the call went through but for Mickey, it felt like he was waiting a millennium. 

This was crazy. Mickey was losing his sanity. 

" _Hey,_ " Ian greeted once Mickey answered the call. He was sitting against the headboard of his bed, presumably naked. His hair was all ruffled and his cheeks were flushed, eyes misty with desire, it made Mickey twitch in his hand from where he'd been slowly jacking off. " _You still with me, Mick_ _?_ " 

Mickey had to close his eyes at the sound of his name escaping Ian's lips, opting for a slight nod to the redhead's question. 

" _Are you stroking yourself? I wanna see._ " Ian said, making a point of licking his lips wet.  

Mickey mimicked the action, humming. "Kay..." He breathed out, putting his phone flat down on his stomach so he could use that hand to switch to the back camera. He then took his phone back in his hand, giving Ian a clear view of him stroking his leaking dick. 

" _Fuck, Mickey_." Ian chuckled. " _You're so wet already_." 

And then Ian's screen flashed. 

He took a screenshot. 

Mickey didn't give a shit, smiling lazily to himself. He was going to send it to Harris, right? Ain't like the guy hasn't seen his dick before. 

But if Ian _was_ going to keep some memories for himself, Mickey might as well give the guy a show. 

"It's all your fault." Mickey replied, squeezing the tip of his dick before sliding his hand down the shaft, repeating the motion slowly; gently. 

" _Is it, huh_ _?_ " Ian teased. " _It's beautiful Mick. A fucking beautiful shade of pink. I wanna see your face._ "

Mickey complied, using the same method as before to switch cameras. 

As soon as Mickey's face was in Ian's view, Ian took another screenshot, chuckling as he did. 

"You get a good one?" Mickey asked languidly, slightly lolling his head into the mounds of pillowed that propped his upper body up. Ian grinned. 

" _I'd like to get a few more, if that's okay_." He asked, all professional sounding. Mickey decided to play at his game. 

"Mhm, it's gonna cost ya." 

" _I'll do anything._ " 

Mickey cocked his head to the side, faux thinking before looking straight at the camera at Ian. "Talk dirty to me." 

Ian's eyebrow quirked up. " _Is that all you want?_ " He said, using a tone that indicated _just that? Easy._

Mickey poked his tongue out childishly, "Not like you can give me anything else." 

" _We'll see about that._ " Ian challenged. " _Got anything in your room to hold up your phone?_ " 

Mickey stared at Ian, trying to figure out the redhead's ploy before nodding once, rising up onto his knees to crawl to the end of his bed. There, he had a drawer as long and tall as his bed, strategically placed there for reasons like _this_ (and the fact that there was nowhere else to put it). He placed his phone there lying up so Ian was staring at his ceiling as Mickey went around fetching a few books so he could lean his phone at an angle. 

Now Ian had a full view of Mickey on his bed. 

He whistled, " _Beautiful_." 

"Stop saying that." Mickey mumbled but it was loud enough for Ian to hear. He went to the head of his bed and fetched a pillow, lying on his stomach and using it to prop his upper body. His waist was turned to the side so his dick didn't get squashed between the sheetsー that, and the pose made his ass pop more than it already does. 

" _Mmm, you're so fucking beautiful_." Ian repeated, biting his lower lip as he adjusted his position to sit straighter. " _Your ass is so fuckable. Rub it._ "

Mickey's lips tugged up at the corner as he slid his hand down his body seductively, slapping his ass and making it jiggle. He then smoothed his hand over the slowly reddening skin, watching Ian's screen flashing white as he screenshot the show. 

" _Do it again_." Ian said and Mickey complied, relishing in the burn of his own strikes and the sensation of his own caresses. 

"This good?" Mickey asked, licking his lips from where they went dry. 

" _So good, Mickey. You look so good right now. You see yourself?_ " Ian asked, his video shaking a little. 

"Are you touching your dick?" Mickey replied with a question of his own, pupils dilating. 

" _Wanna see?_ " Ian smiled fondly at Mickey vigorously shaking his head. " _Fuck, you're cute._ " Ian whispered, switching cameras. 

Mickey's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Ian's cockー fully hard, thick _and_ big. His mouth started to water as he watched Ian stroke the shaftー eyes following the knuckles of Ian's hand as it rose and fell with a  _slick_ sound. 

"Holy fucking shit," Mickey whispered. 

" _Finger yourself, Mickey._ " Ian quickly said, switching back to his front camera. Mickey  _almost_ whined. " _Let me see you fuck yourself on your fingers._ " 

Mickey nodded, bringing a hand up to his face, sucking on two of his digits; lathering them up, slurping them downー even going as far as deepthroating to the joints. Ian sighed sweetly at the sight, involuntarily bucking his hips into his fist; stroking himself to the same pace Mickey had set as he licked and sucked on his fingers. He then began screenshotting again before the moment passed. 

Once Mickey was satisfied, he brought his wet fingers to his hole, sliding in two from the start. 

" _Shit, Mickey._ " Ian murmured, melting in his own skin as Mickey smiled at him, rocking his hips and thrusting his fingers in and out. " _Move the pillow, I wanna see all of you._ " 

"Demanding fucker, aren't ya?" Mickey teased, shoving the obstructive pillow off to the side. He then rose his lower body up to kneel on his kneesー using his forearm to balance himself. 

" _You listen anyways,_ " Ian said, unphased. " _Now, I'm gonna make you come. You ready, baby?_ " 

Mickey's body flushed with heat at the nickname, arching his back and closing his eyes. "Yeah." He breathed.

*

It was like a delayed reactionー a whole nine hour delayed reaction, but nonetheless, delayed. 

When Mickey woke up the next morning, he felt a surge of panic wash over him. He looked around himー he was sleeping on his stomach in the same position he was in last nightー on his stomach and at the end of his bed. 

Somewhere during the night, he managed to pull the blanket over him (it was mildly chilly and he was butt naked). His phone remained in its propped up positions in front of stacked books. 

He stretched out a stiff arm, pressing the home button to check the time. 

Ten forty-two a.m.  

Slumping back down into the softness of his bed, evidently missing his morning class (aka his only class for the day), he decided to sleep in some more. 

That is, until the delayed reaction kicked in. 

His ears and the back of his neck felt hot as he buried himself under the blankets, feeling extremely embarrassed of how fucking gone he was last night. 

The memories flooded back into his mind like a dam reaching its limit until it cracked. 

" _Fuck, that's it. That's it, Mickey. C'mon. Keep going. You can comeー come for me, Mickey. Be a good boy and come for me. That's it... That's it... Let me hear you, Mickey. God, you're so beautiful_."

Mickey, last night, had never felt as good as he did when Ian was guiding him through his orgasm. 

It was hot. Mesmerising. Addictive. 

Mickey was immediately hooked to the three letter drug called _Ian_. 

After composing himself, he grabbed his phone and checked his snapchat. 

He got a message from Ian. 

And also Harris. 

Mickey wondered who's message he should open first, soon deciding to save the best one for last. 

He clicked on Harris' message and immediately started laughing. 

 **Harris:** Mickey what the fuck!

 **Harris:** What the fuck is this shit! 

Harris then sent a photo of Mickeyー one of Ian's screenshots of him fingering himself while Ian watched on his end, smirking seductively. 

 **Harris:** Seriously Mickey what the fuck

 **Harris:** Why the fuck 

 **Harris:** I'm so fucking lost for words right now 

 **Harris:** Ian??????

 **Harris:** You are 

 **Harris:** Wow

 **Harris:** Just wow

 **Harris:** The one fucking thing I ask you to do

 **Harris:** You not only NOT do it, but you also fucking video chat this shit too!!!!!!

 **Harris:** Jesus fucking CHRIST

 **Harris:** You are so FUCKING THICK Mickey

 **Harris:** Your head is as fucking THICK AS YOUR ASS

 **Harris:** We are OVER 

 **Harris:** Have fun getting fucked over by him!!!

Mickey wasn't bothered replying to him, deciding that leaving him on open was good enough of an indication of where they stood in their now non existing relationship.

He then decided to open Ian's message, that dumb fucking giddy feeling in his chest blooming again. 

 **Ian:** wanna meet up?

 **Ian:** i think i can do a better job of fucking you than your own fingers can :P 

Mickey huffed at the redhead's confidence, opting out to play hard to get.  

 **Mickey:** dunno man

 **Mickey:** i felt pretty good 

 **Ian:**  you only say that because you haven't felt me yet

Mickey swallowed deeply, his heart falling in a pleasant shock as he didn't expect Ian to reply to fast considering he messaged Mickey while he was still asleep. 

Thumbs trembling slightly, he typed out his reply. 

 **Mickey:** ain't against that

 **Ian:** course you wouldn't :~)

 **Ian:** you looked so good last night 

 **Mickey:** i always look good

 **Ian:** you busy today?

 **Mickey:** maybe 

 **Ian:** let's meet up 

Ian changing his question into a demand got Mickey seeing stars. Biting his lower lip, he wondered what Ian was thinkingー what did he want out of his?

It was clear now that Ian's objective of getting back at Harris had succeeded, but that ultimately left Mickey without a boyfriend now.  

Analysing it with a clear mind, he didn't realise how screwed up the situation wasー acting impulsively to satiate his needs out of pure boredom, and it didn't help that Ian was fucking attractive in all aspects of the word, making it all the more worthwhile at the time.

But now he wasn't sure what to do, what this meant, what Ian wanted. 

Obviously, Mickey wanted to be with Ian but the whole thing was weird nowー it was weird from the get go with Ian being Harris' ex boyfriend that Mickey stoleー blah blah blah. However since the situation passed and the objectives have been met, Mickey was at a loss. 

 **Mickey:** why 

 **Ian:** because i like you mickey :P

 **Ian:** we should date 

Ian and his stupid fucking emojis, Mickey begrudgingly thought as his cheeks flared up. He decided to tease a little, wondering how Ian would react as well as secretly getting back at him for always making him beet red. 

 **Mickey:** i have a bf

 **Ian:** is that so?

 **Mickey:** yeah

 **Ian:** hmmm...

 **Ian:** but that never stopped you from stealing mine :P

 **Ian:** so i guess this is me stealing you from yours 

 **Mickey:** as if id let u do that

 **Ian:** aw, mickey :( 

 **Ian:** let me steal you, pretty please?

 **Ian:** i'll do anything

And suddenly, Mickey's mind flashed back to last night again, the memory of Ian saying those _exact words_ playing on repeat in his head. 

His body flushed with intense heat. 

 **Mickey:** send nudes and ill think about it

Ian had never taken off his clothes so damn fast before in his life. 


End file.
